I'm Doomed
by GreyBattle
Summary: Silvia, a girl suddenly gets dragged into the world of Invader Zim. How will she reach? What will she do? Will she be doomed in this new world never to return to her own? What will she change? Will there be any romance? And will I ever stop making any more questions?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Invader Zim**

**And what's with me and dragging other people into other worlds? *shrugs**

**Anyway ON with the show...wait no...ON with the story! Yeah that's what I meant to say.**

...

"Huh...what...w-wait where am I?" I Slowly came to my senses once I realized that I wasn't in my room anymore but on a hard cold floor. The place was dark. Very, very dark as if I were somewhere underground. There was no light anywhere. Was I dead? I began to panic. O-or Maybe I was kidnaped?

"Hello?! Somebody! Does anyone hear me!?" I screamed.

"Yes, I hear you! Now shut up all ready!" a strange voice yelled back. Well, at least I was right about the kidnaping part.

I turn around,"Who are you!" It was pitch black I couldn't see a thing. I was was hoping to at least get a glimpse of someone.

"Oh no one...quite literally" it angrily mumbled the last part."But that's not important right now, because right now I need you for something."

I couldn't even move, plus my heart felt like it was beating a thousand beats per second. Ok, a bit over exaggerating but come on I was scared. This kind of stuff doesn't happen every day you know.

"W-why me?" I looked around searching for the voice. Where was it coming from anyway?

"Because you were the perfect candidate!" The voice say ever to joyful that actualy made me flinch.

"Oh stop your trembling" it said annoyed.

I just stud there in silence thinking. Perfect candidate for what? Eventually I heard a sigh.

"Fine I'll do the talking. You see-" No, I can't. It's pitch black in here. "-I want you to 'do' something...well...in another world."

"Another world?"

"Ahh! Fine I'll tell you now. I dragged you here so I could kick you into another world and see what happens to that world. And before you say 'why?' is because I want to. Plus, like I said, you were the perfect candidate for a special reason. And that special reason is your life and future"

I raised a eyebrow. What? My life and future?

"Ok, now I just got you fricking confused. Look,-" Again, I can't!...wait? It could see me?"- you, are someone who's life is unpredictable. Your future has endless possibilities and if I sent you to this world it will send it into...well it will be impossible to accurately predict the future."

"Wait, you lost me in my life being unpredictable." I said. Feeling a bit less terrified.

"This world you might be familiar to you." It calmly spoke ignoring what I just said.

Then, right there, I saw a form of light starting to appear in front of me. It looked like...a portal? It looked like a swirl of colors trying to mixing together. Two colors from what I could tell. It...looked to be pale green and...is that supposed to be dark pink? Guess so.

"Well, go on then!" I felt some kind of force nudge me forward.

"Wait! What about my family!"

"Great. A cliché about 'what about my family'" It mocked. "You were ganna' die sooner or later in your world. So be grateful I pulled you out of there before it happened."

That hit me hard "...what" was all I could get out. I was going to die.

"Yeah, something about a car accident"

"I thought you said my life was unpredictable?"

"It would have happened this morning on your way to school"

"...I'll never see me mom again..." I felt my eyes water and a lump beginning to start in my throat.

I can't leave my mom alone...with him. I can't. I can't!

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." it sounded sympathetic this time.

I wipe away the remaining tears in my eyes."Ok..." Curious I turned back. "What's in thee' other side?"

"You'll see."

"What if I don't want to!" I suddenly snap back.

"I'll force you" Then I felt a huge force push me almost enough to knock me over. I was only a few feet away from the portal. One more push like that and I'll fall throw.

"Why are you doing this? W-what are you?" I asked with the lump still in my throat.

"I'm no one. And for why I'm doing this...it's because I want to."

Feeling defeated I take a step forward. I look straight into the 'portal'. The theme looks familiar...

"Once you you enter, you won't remember anything from this encounter"

"Then what was the point if I don't remember!"

"I like seeing others reactions" it's playful tone coming back. I didn't even want to respond to that.

I took a deep breath. Why hello new life that I'm suddenly gotten thrown into...about to, actually. But I have to say, I was staring at the the portal in awe. What's in the other side?

"ya done awe-ing" I glare back to wherever the voice was.

This is it. I slowly raise my hand to it to touch it. Once it went throw, my hand felt num but not if it were cold, just...num. And just like the feeling you get when jumping into a pool of water, I went throw.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Invader Zim.**

...

Oww...my head...wait a second. I Slowly came to my senses once I realized that I wasn't in my room anymore but on hard concrete. I try to open my heavy,sleepy, eyes.

The sky? Was I outside? Why would I be out here?

I try to get up but my back began to ache. Ok, note to self never and I mean never sleep in a hard surface, which is the sidewalk, spine will hurt.

I rub my back before getting up. And I swear when I looked around I was going to pass out.

Where the Fuck am I?!

And I did what anyone would do when they woke up in a strange place. SCREAM.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. I got many stares from across the street from people. If I could even call them 'people'.

Ok,ok take a deep breath. Keep it together Silvia. One big deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I felt like screaming again but because of the last one I couldn't.

I looked at my hands. There. Were. Four. Fingers. Ummm...were's my pinky? Where's my PINKY?! And if that wasn't enough to make me pass out I looked around again.

Everything was 2D-ish. Cartoonish. The sky was reddish. Alright, I'll stop with the ish-ing. The people around (who are still staring) were a bit...scary because some looked like some sort of slim stick figures or just not what someone should look like. I was not anywhere near home. If this is even my own world. I'm just hoping for all this to be a nightmare.

Yeah...t-this is just a bad scary nightmare and I will eventually wake up. Wait? I just woke up...

"AAAHHHH-*cough *cough!" Another note, never scream when you already screamed your lungs out.

I looked around again this time embarrassed because people were staring and for the ones who were walking began to walk faster. They now probably thought I was crazy. And I think now would be a good time to just walk away.

As I start to walk away I soon found out the world didn't want me to. Since I got slapped in the face with a newspaper. I glare at the passing boy in the bike throwing more newspaper into other people's yards.

I look down. Maybe this will give me some useful info to where I'm at now. I bent over to grab it and lifted it to my face. I briefly scan the paper and shock was the only word that could describe the state I was currently in.

"...Professor Membrane Solves World Hunger With Super-toast. ..." I read the headline out load to my self. (And see picture)

Professor Membrane? Wait...isn't he a character from Invader Zim. But that would mean...no...no,no,no!

I. Am. In. Invader. Zim's...World!

I looked at my surroundings, again. Yep I'm in Invader Zim's world. Great...I'm stuck in a TV show.

I hate my life...

**Sorry for how short it is. Oh! And tell me if I'm doing something wrong because I feel like I am. Plus, I am terrible at describing things (people, setting, etc.). Is the prof. Membrane thing about super toast and world hunger correct?...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Invader Zim**

...

As I walk the streets of...who knows where, I begin to think of what I was going to do. Or at least how to get back to my own world. You would think this would be a fans dream come true. Oh, and don't get me wrong I am a fan, but really, wouldn't you be scared or at least concerned to find yourself in a different world?

I lift my hoodie up. I'm just getting my self even more lost if I keep waking aimlessly.

Can I even go back? Even if I could, how? And what the heck got me here anyway? Yesterday was just a normal day. Nothing happened that could have lead to this. I wonder if I did do something...or maybe this was my true world all along and the other one was just a dream...

The dream theory, really? Is it just me or am I going crazy the more I think about this. Yeah, I'm going crazy.

I put my hands in my pockets since the air around me was beginning to feel cold. And I felt something weird. I thought it was some junk in my pocket but it felt like...a scrunchy? My scrunchy!

I didn't even realize my hair was down. I quickly pull my hoodie down and grab my (purple) scrunchy from my pocket and start tying my hair in a tight ponytail.

There. Now what was I thinking abo-

"Oof!" I manage to say as I was violently pushed to the concrete floor.

"Out of my way hyuman!"

I know that voice anywhere.

Zim...

I got up and tried to dust myself off. I turn to look at the direction Zim was going. Apparently it looks like he's running from somet-

"You can't run forever Zim!" Dib?

This time I made sure to stay out of the way to avoid getting knocked over as Dib ran past me. And I noticed that Dib was holding a weird pair of handcuffs.

I may not remember all of thee' episodes but judging by those 'handcuffs' (sleeping handcuffs right?) that he has, I must be in the first episode.

Once they were out of my sight I curse myself. Stupid, stupid, Stupid! Now what am I going to do! They could've be my ticket out of here! Maybe I can still follow them! But what will I next once I reached them.

Well standing around ain't ganna do shit. RUN GIRL!

I start running to where I last saw them. They couldn't have gone far. And this is when I notice I had short puny legs. Shit! I'm midget size! Aargh! I'll worry about that later!

I finally spot Zim and Dib on top of a school bus. I run after them but as soon as I get near the bus, it decides to take off. Curse my teensy-weeny, peewee, diminutive legs!

I keep on running, chasing the bus already losing stamina. I'm surprised I can still keep going. Oops, nope, my less gave out already. I came to a halt and leaned against a fence to catch my breath. Gee! These guys are fast.

"Please don't tell me I lost them..." My hope decreasing.

Then all of a sudden I hear some sort of rocket and...white smoke coming...from down the street...? Oh My Holy Cookie God! ITS GIR!

Later I see Gir take off back into the same direction he came from along with a screaming Zim, leaving a trail of white smoke along the way.

It took some time and well...more running, to eventually get to his house. I found Dib already there-wait? How did he get there before me? I could have sworn I was ahead of him first...

I decide to hide behind the fence.

"...You can't hide forever. And if you can, then I'll wait forever. I've been preparing for this all my life." A lawn gnomes then shoots a laser and completely disintegrate the handcuffs he was holding. I tried to stiffen a giggle 'cause it looked like it also disintegrated his confidence. "Ok...I think I'm ganna go home now...and..." Dib continued his rant for a while.

I remained hidden until he left. Before I walked into the yard of Zim's house I was debating on what I should do.

I was losing daylight...I have to make a choice soon...

"What am I ganna' do?"...

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And poor girl, making her run all that...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Invader Zim**

...

What should I do? What should I do? Should I knock on his door? O-or maybe I should follow Dib (great I'm a stalker now) for a better chance of having a roof over my head? That idea quickly disappeared because I did not want to go on another chase.

The sun was setting... I have no other choice, unless I wanted to sleep on the hard concrete again. My back already began to ache from just the thought of it.

Well...here goes nothing...

I cautiously look at the lawn gnomes as I casually walk towards the door of Zim's house. I take in the details of the house. I personally wouldn't think it looked alien made. I bet people would just think the owner of the house was just being creative. Well...except for the suspicious giant tubes sticking out of the house and into the other two houses between it, and don't forget the big satellite dish.

I turn my gaze back to the door. I huff at the 'men' sign.

Waaaiit...t-this is Zims first day on earth, right? Oh no...he could make experiments o-or terrible tests on me! Great! I'm panicking, I'm panicking! Ok, just, just calm down. Everything going to be alright. Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I hesitate but raise my hand to knock on the door. My heart beating so quickly, I swear, I could have a heart attack before my hand even touched the door. I felt as time had slowed down. The door getting farther away from my hand. It too long for my knuckles to even the feel wood. The sound booming in my ears, echoing. My arm, trembling. Again, I remove my hand and hit it again. I felt sweat drip from my forehead. And again. Time going so slow (This probably took two seconds people).

I let my arm fall. Waiting for my doom...Heeey! Was there always a doorbell there?

...

ZimPov

"Ahh...now that the Dib-beast is gone I can finally work on a plan on conquering this FILTHY planet filled with these pathetic hyoomans! They will all bow before the mighty ZIM! BUT! First I must contact my tallest!" I march my way towards the elevator that will lead me to my lab, disguised as a human...thingy...which no hyoman will ever suspect a thing! It's brilliant! I am ZIM!.

"Where did the big-head boy go?"

"Yes, his head is disturbingly large...Gir! Guard the house! I don't want the Dib-stink coming back...Gir?Gir! What are you doing?" I see my sir unit punching numbers on the house phone.

"Ordering taquitos." And continued punching buttons.

"Oook?" I leave Gir to whatever he was doing and flush myself down the..thingy? My tallest await me!

...

SilviaPov

The door opens and all I see is the view of the living room. Where's Zim? My eyes widen. Oh cookies! Please not the robo parents! Please n-!

"You got ma' taquitos?"

I look down.

...This has got to be the most craziest day of my life.

**I don't know, but I think Zim wouldn't know what a toilet is used for. Plus, a toilet in a kitchen...really? Maybe he thought it was a chair?...or something?**

**Gir doesn't seem crazy...for now...and what's with her and cookies?**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Invader Zim... but I want too...**

...

"H-hi!" I shyly wave a hand.

No wonder I couldn't see him. Gir is so much shorter in person and it looks like he putted his disguise of a dog back on.

"HI!" He shouted.

Then his expression turned into one of fear.

He gasped, "Are you death?"

"What?" That caught me off guard.

"You came to take my soul, please don't take my soul, please don't take my soul!" He fell and began to cry...very loud. So, so very, very loud. And started to do circles on the floor.

Why does he think I'm death-Ooooh! Is it because I was wearing my hoodie? And, well my sweater is black. So maybe that's why he thinks I'm death?

He stopped spinning and looked at me but still remained on the floor, "Please! Please! I-I'll stop eating taquitos! Just please. Don't. Take. My. Soul!" I was wondering if he even had a soul? Can robots have souls?

Even though his crying and loud screaming was annoying I can help but feel bad.

"They tasted so go-oo-od" I didn't realized he was crying and holding my leg.

"Hey...It's ok. I'm not ganna' hurt you" I cooed like talking to a little kid. Well... Gir is somewhat of a little kid. "See, I'm not going to hurt you." I let my hood fall. Ok, I better stop talking like that.

In a blink of an eye, literally, he was up and with no signs of there ever being tears. As if he was never crying.

"Ma' taquitos?" He questioned.

"Um...I don't have any..." and as soon as those words came out of my mouth he slammed the door on my face.

Oh, Come on!

I ring the door bell, a bit impatiently.

"Who is it?" I heard Gir from the other side.

"Umm...I'm-uh...?"

Great, how am I going to convince Gir to let me in.

"You have ma' taquitos?"

Should I say yes? "...yes" I lied.

He yanked the door open and held his little arms out and had the biggest smile on his face which frighten me a bit cause' it made him, for a second, look taller than me.

"Taquitos!" He yelled out with joy.

Gir stud their like a statue except for his eyes which were searching me for what I claim to have. And once he realized I didn't have any of 'his taquitos' and that I just lied to him, he made a angry face, reached for the door and slammed it again.

Ok, now I feel bad for lying to him. And why was he expecting me to have tacos? And is it just me or was Gir's angry face made him look ever so much more adorable? And please do not tell me I have to go and buy tacos for Gir.

I ring the door bell.

"I'm not opening the door. Until I get my tacos!" He said trough the door, not angrily but almost teasing. I should have been better off going to Dib's house. At least I wouldn't have to deal with something like this.

Well, it's to late now.

I ring the door bell again, not knowing why I'm even trying.

"Nuh uh" I hear Gir giggling. This is amusing him, isn't it?

I smash my finger on the door bell.

"Got ma' biscuits yet?" Huh? Didn't he want taquitos, not biscuits? When did it turn into biscuits? Seriously, when did it turn into biscuits?

I repeatedly start mashing the button.

"Nuh uh, nuh uh, nope, nuh uh, no, taquitos?, nuh uh" He responded to every single ring.

Please, come on!

Well...looks like I have to go buy some tacos, then. Or...maybe I can sneak in? Dib does it all the time. I could probably use the window. I just hope I don't set off any alarms.

I walk over to the window on my left. I tried to open the window but only ended up getting shocked.

Ouch!

What the-! How?! Why?! Just- WHY?!

Why did it electrocute me! I bet Dib went through the same window a bunch of times! Why me! Never have I seen Dib get shocked while trying to open a window to this house! Never in the show!

I look through the window and...I see Gir waving 'hi'...with a large smile on his face...

Oh, how I am going to get that little robot...

So, going through the window backfired badly. And I am not going to try thee' other window to see if it can electrocuted me or not. Maybe the door was open the entire time? Gir sometimes leaves the door unlocked, right?

I stumble toward the door, still a bit shaky. I lift my hand to grab the handle, but it looks like this time, I got burned!

Ahhhh!

Alright! Alright! What is this?! 'Home Alone'! Really! You can't be serious!

I examine my hand for any permanent injuries. Thankfully there were non.

Turning around, my back facing the door, sighing as I lean on it. Slowly slipping down until I hit the floor. Why I'm I even trying to get in so badly?

I gaze down at the concrete. Thinking about home. Will I ever go back? Will I ever see my mom again? Please help me Cris...

Who knows how long I've been like that, maybe hours or days!(eh...I bet five minutes).

"Hey kid."

I snapped back to reality and look up at a delivery guy "Yes?"

"You ordered some tacos?"

All hail the cookie god!...or taco god?

"Yes!" I yelled that a little too loud, startling the guy.

He handed me a greasy bag, "Here you go."

I felt like crying with so much joy. So much! "Thank you."

"alriiight..."

Maybe my luck's starting to cha-

"That'll be $8.23"

That robot owes me.

**Oh, That little maniac robot. You just can't get enough of him.**

**The 'thank you' part, I sorta thought of when I remembered how Gir was when the delivery boy gave him the pizza in Nano Zim.**

**The () does not mean it is me talking, it's the character's sub conscience or just small details. You'll know when it's the character's thoughts or not.**

**I do not own the movie 'Home Alone'... Just in case.**

**Was Gir in character? And seriously, what's with her and cookies?**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Invader Zim**

**Sorry it took a while to upload this.**

...

I payed the delivery guy off. It's a good thing I still had some money on my pocket.

Gir will is going to pay. No matter how cute or so adorable he may be at times, he is going to pay.

Grinning, I pick myself up. I turn around back to the door. I ring the doorbell. For some reason, the sound made me frown. Gir, with his dog costume on, slightly opened the door.

"Yeesss?"

"I got your taquitos, Gir" I wave the greasy bag in front of him. Gir completely let the door open and grabbed the leaking bag from my hand.

He hugged the bag,"Yay tacos! Wait...how you know my name?" Still holding the bag to his chest with a confused expression on his face.

"Um...I-er, you-umm..." I quickly tried to come up with a lie. It says so in your collar, wait he doesn't have a collar. I glance at his neck. Nope, no collar. The whole neighborhood knows about you, nope not that one neither, their new here. Gir just waited as I try to come up with an answer or well, lie. Gir can't be that stupid.

I gave up.

"Can I come in. I feel like I got a lot of explaining to do"

It wouldn't hurt to tell Gir? Right?

Gir stepped aside. I'll take that as a yes.

I walk in taking in the view of the living room. This place looked a lot bigger in the inside then the outside. I lifted my head toward the ceiling. Yeah Zim, massive amounts of giant tubes and wires tangled in the ceiling, is considered _normal_.

I automatically felt short again. What am I, 4ft in this world? And, what is my age now that I think of it? 11? 12? 8!? I was pretty sure I was 15 years old and at least 5ft the last time I checked. Sure, 5ft is not that tall but really? A foot shorter!

As I mentally scream at the world for being so to cruel, I start to wonder what I look like. Hmm, maybe I can borrow a mirror later.

I decide to sit in the middle of the couch. Glazing at the weird monkey portrait behind me because in all honesty, it's creeping me out.

Gir shut the door and walked toward the couch. Facing me, still holding the bag tightly to his chest which is kinda cute. Pausing for a couple of seconds and then flopped down on the floor with a squeaky toy effect...funny. He sat on the floor as if waiting for me to tell him a story. Well, that's kinda the point actually.

I'm going to regret this.

"Gir. Can you keep a secret?" I try to make the most calm yet serious tone I can muster. Gir nods.

Ok.

I make gestures with my hands to what I say, "Umm...uh-well, you see...I'm-dam, where do I begin." Why? Why do I stutter? "I'm not from here-" I stated that a bit to slow. Gir just stares at me. "...from a different dimension...I think?"

He just nods, "Uh-huh."

This is going to be harder than I thought...

...

ZimPov

"...Well, I have much work to do. Invader Zim sighing off..."

Now that I have informed my tallest of my successful landing on this grotesque planet I can now work on my plan on-

**Security Breach!**

My antennas perk up, "Uh? What? An INTRUDER?! In MY base!"

It's probably the Dib! He just doesn't know when to quit does he!

"Dare break into the base of Zim! Oh, No! That'll be the last thing any creature would want to do!" I growled as I quickly got into my elevator ascending me upwards.

"And I thought I gave Gir specific orders to guard the base! Aargh, that robot!" I thought out loud.

While the elevator takes me to the top floor I best to think I mustn't be caught with my disguise off either. I dig in my pockets for my wig and contacts. Because if it is the Dib then it'll will give him the more reasons to try and expose me. Ha! He can try! But he'll never will- Ahh! Why are these lenses so scratchy and itchy!

I keep taping my foot on the floor more impatiently.

Once I reach the top floor, my eyes widen. It was not the Dib-human but instead a human female.

This human better not know what I am or try and expose me like the Dib, because if she does it'll be the last thing she does. I, Zim, have had enough of this for one day.

Wait, is the human communicating with Gir, AND sitting in Zim's couch?!

"...and then I ended up here."

I charge forward in her direction.

"Who are YOU and what are you doing HERE!" I demanded.

...

SilviaPov

I jumped from my seat and I could swear that my heart just stopped beating for a moment there. I snapped my eyes toward the kitchen and saw a very pissed off Zim looking straight at me.

Shit...I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.

He slowly approached me, "I said who are you human, and what are you doing in the house of zim." he snarled his eyes narrowing.

**Um...I'm pretty sure I meant Silvia when I was talking about the cookie thing...(referring to previous chapter)**

**And Im starting to thing if I should change this to a friendship thing, but eh.**

**Sorry if Gir was OCC-ish in the last chapter. It was about the death part, wasn't it? Well I had to add some randomness. Plus I felt like putting it there for some reason *shrug**

**And is it just me or is she a little old? 15? I don't know.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
